blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 173
is the 173rd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As the elves head towards the castle, Ratri tells his fellow elves that it won't be long. At the castle Augustus is meeting with the Vaude Family about how their son Langris is being suspected of treason after his violence and recklessness at the Royal Knights selection exam. Langris's parents tells Augustus that this is some kind of mistake since their house would never produce a traitor and that Langris has no reason to betray the kingdom. Augustus tells them that he cannot allow one of his blood relatives to marry into a house with such rumors. Finesse Calmreich tells her grand uncle that she doesn't mind the rumors about Langris and Finral, and that asks for him to be benevolent. Suddenly a servant comes in to informs Augustus that mages are assaulting the royal capital and are getting closer, which Augustus tells the servant to shut up. Augustus tells the servant that its his job to do something about it, and asks about what the magic knights are doing. outside of the castle, the elves arrive at the castle gate. A royal castle guard asks why some many Golden Dawn members have assembling here since it's their job to protect the people of the capital, while they protect the castle. Ratri tells the guards that they have business with the humans inside of the castle, which the guard replies what they are playing at since they are in the middle of an emergency. The guard also explains that beyond the gate, is the castle of the three great royal families, and that they cannot enter without permission. Ratri raises his hand and says that that is a rule that they decided on their own. As the guard asks what he is doing, Ratri attacks and says that he doesn't care about their rules. A guard tells the other guards to suppress them at once for treason, which the other guards launches spells at the elves. An elf uses her magic to deflect all of the spells away from them. Ratri and two other elves decide to head into the castle to take out the royal families, while leaving the castle guard to the rest of the elves. Finral and Yami notices that attack on the castle gates, which Finral says that Langris is the one that made the hole in the castle gate. Yami says that he doesn't care about the royalty, but a ton of strong individuals have made it into the castle. Yami tells Finral that they will leave the town to the other magic knights while they head to the castle, which Finral agrees and opens a portal to the castle. As Finral and Yami reach the castle, they notices that their are four elves at the castle gate. Finral thinks about how powerful the four elves are, while Yami thinks about how this will be rough. One of the elves says that it doesn't matter how many humans come to attack them since they could never defeat them. Suddenly an attack comes in, which Finral notices what kind of magic it is. Jack suddenly appears and comments about how all of the Golden Dawns member had gotten themselves taken over. Jack also comments about how this will make some good entertainment for him since all the people worthy of tearing apart are here. As Finral comment about Jack being here, Yami comments about how a freak like Jack is their reinforcement. Jack hears what Yami had said and asks if Yami wants him to start with him. Yami tells Jack that he near tore him and Finral apart just now, but says screw it since he is glad that Jack is not here as an enemy. Jack replies that he is not letting anyone else take dibs on this much fun. As Yami and Jack charge at the elves, an elf says that they won't let a single human live. As Jack attacks an elf, the elf uses a spell to create armor to block the attack and says that Jack won't be able to cut through his magic with that level of power. Yami and Jack continues to defends and block the elves attack, which Finral notices that the two captain are having a rough time with the elves. As Jack and Yami are pushed back, Yami tells Jack that that is enough playing around which Jack agrees with. As Jack prepares a spell, an elf says that Jack's magic won't work on him. Jack launches his spell and manages to cut the elf's armor, but to the surprise of the elf and Finral. Jack thinks about how he continues to cross blades with his opponent, his blades is infused with the mana of his opponent and changes its properties to sharpen the blades. Jack then says that their is nothing he can't cut and tells the elf to show him something really worth excising. Events *Battle of Clover Castle Magic and Spells used References Navigation